


You've got that something

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Worried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Frankly, Peter doesn't know what his problem is. This should be easy. The easiest.





	You've got that something

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of Spideytorch Week 2017. The theme is "Firsts". :) 
> 
> All fluff, seriously.

Frankly, Peter doesn't know what his problem is. This should be easy. The easiest. They've known each other for years, and he is absolutely certain that Johnny won't laugh. Well 97% certain. And if it doesn't go how Peter wishes, Johnny isn't cruel and he'll be kind.

No one can deny it, they ran hot and cold at the beginning - no pun intended - and getting where they are now took time and some work. For years they built a partnership and a solid foundation, and they are best friends now. On top, they've been lovers for months, fucking at every occasion long before they admitted to themselves and to each other that there were boatloads of feelings involved. Denial is definitely behind them now. Johnny knows that he's Peter's guiding light – yes, pun intended this time - and it's been made extremely clear that Johnny cares about him just as much. Love confessions were made, promises murmured, relationship status clarified.

Johnny Storm is the love of his life and his devoted boyfriend, as simple as that. It's not even a secret since a sneaky photographer outed them to The Bugle weeks ago, caught in a cliché upside-down kiss. Peter had been miffed, but only because he could have provided a nicer picture and gotten the royalties to boot. Johnny had laughed when he'd seen the front page, bright and beautiful. He'd also framed the shot, keeping the "EXCLUSIVE: SPIDER-MAN DEFILES THE HUMAN TORCH" title (it now hangs on his –their – bedroom wall). To JJJ's fury, Spider-Man's popularity and general image took a sharp rise since.

So in all probability there's nothing to be worried about. Peter knows that even though he publicly projects the opposite, Johnny doesn't need flash and fanfare. Keeping it simple is the key, and it shouldn't be so nerve wracking. Nonetheless Peter's heart is thundering in his chest. For the twelfth time today alone, he's screaming at himself – thankfully only in his head – to just do it already. Get it over with. 

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks and Peter turns to him in surprise. 

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Good job. That came out too fast and too high and now Johnny's lovely eyebrows are scrunching down. 

"I just thought you were weirdly silent, but now I'm worried."

"No, all is good. Really," Peter says, bumping Johnny's shoulder. "And what, I can't be contemplative? Is that a roundabout way to say I can't keep my mouth shut?"

Johnny smirks. "If the shoe fits."

"Oh, no, mister, you didn't just imply I am the talker in this relationship. I use the right amount of banter, and know when to keep my mouth shut, unlike some people I know."

"See, that's more like it," Johnny says with a wink and a large smile and Jesus Christ on a Pogo stick, Peter loves him so much. It's a good thing he tells him about ten times a day.

"Hilarious," Peter says, a little breathless. This, now, is the perfect time. They are walking in Central Park, no one is gawking, the day is gorgeous and Peter knows he can't spend one more minute like this.

"I know," Johnny says.

Peter takes a deep breath and, as casual as he can make it, he reaches for Johnny's hand; It's a good thing he's in uniform because it means that there is no clamminess. In return, Johnny's hand, of course, feels hot and perfect.

In the next heartbeat Johnny threads their fingers together and squeezes, making Peter's heart sing. There, it's done and going wonderfully and of course he shouldn't have worried about something so simple. Frankly, he feels like skipping, but that might be a little too much.

Johnny Storm is Peter's boyfriend: he's going to hold his hand for the world to see, and everyone else can just eat his or her hearts out.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well yes, Peter is a dork and was worrying if it was okay to hold Johnny's hand in public. Just that. Johnny loves him anyway. :)
> 
> Title from "I want to hold your hand" by the Beatles. I thought it appropriate.
> 
> Yay for Spideytorch Week! Thanks mods, it's always fun to revisit those cuties :D
> 
> I have a tumblr at [@gottalovev](http://www.gottalovev.tumblr.com/), and welcome new friends/asks/chats anytime!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
